


In Light of Recent Events

by creepy_shetan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Clint after the Chitauri invasion and in London. References the Agents of SHIELD <i>Thor: TDW</i> tie-in episode and the Avengers movie prequel tie-in comic.</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/3/24 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Light of Recent Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natural_blue_26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=natural_blue_26).



New Mexico. New York. Old England.

How it started with Thor. How it spiraled with Loki. How it ended with Coulson.

Clint blocked everything -- the light, the documents, the photos -- from view with his hands. Scrubbing the after images from his eyelids was impossible, however, as was stopping the memories that seeped out like suds from a wrung sponge.

He scoffed at a reoccurring vision, a mere fleeting image from the clean-up scene in London.

“The ghost of Greenwich,” he muttered to a personal candid photo, the smile immortalized there contrasting with the humorless twist to Clint’s lips.

He needed some time away from the mess inside his head. Hoping to see a grown man in a red cape when his genius girlfriend was also in town wasn’t healthy. Neither was imagining a dead man walking through the rubble left in the wake of the caped man. Or dreaming about the crazy brother-slash-murderer of each man finally getting that throne he always wanted. Nothing hoped or imagined or dreamed was _real_. 

Clint needed something tangible, like distance -- literal, physical distance. It was time to resume that vacation that was so rudely interrupted by a hammer falling out of the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, distance  
> The theme: One word prompts  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/335557.html?thread=59493061#t59493061).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... My headcanon keeps sneaking into my writing, it seems. The bit of unrequited Clint/Thor wasn't intentional. 6^^;;


End file.
